Chiraptophobia
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Kyo has always felt alone, Yuki's left under a strange fight the two had. Kyo finds an injured Rat and decides to take care of it... but what happens when someone wants his new friend back? Rated for language, minor fluff
1. Chiraptophobia

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic okay, so the characters are going to be a little ooc even if I don't want them to be. Kyo's way out of character since I wanted the reader to see … like … the soft side to him.

**Warnings:** Theres fluff … I guess you could call it that… Yuki falls in love with Kyo.

Once upon a dark day, a young, orange haired man braced the worst snow storm of the year. He had been sent to get some things from the store in the weather. He covered his face with one arm and the other held all the bags. He let out a curse as the wind began to blow harder. There was no way he would be doing this again. Next time he would wait until the storm was over before going out.

The snow rained down on top of him, with every step he seemed to be taking two back. He wouldn't let the weather win. He wouldn't go down without a fight. The weather seemed to face his challenge. It struck harder and with a strong gust of wind, the man was thrown down to the ground. His things spilled everywhere.

Quickly the man started gathering the things up before they were completely buried in the snow. He reached for the box of tea when he noticed a small gray dot in the snow. He brushed the snow away and saw it was a rat. Two of its paws were wrapped in bandages and there was a bandaged around its stomach.

The man picked the rat up. Memories of Yuki came to him. He shook them out of his head. Yuki was gone now, he wanted nothing to do with him anymore… but still … the rat in his hands … He couldn't keep it, that would be outrageous! He would never hear the end of it. It was enough that he was clobbered by cats at school, which led to teasing by the other students.

If he were to save a rat, they wouldn't ever stop calling him an animal lover. They would call him soft… But then again … he couldn't just leave the injured rat in the storm. It had been taken care of by someone, which meant it had an owner.

He looked down at the rat. What did he care about someone else's pet rat? It was their fault they had lost Yuki- … the rat. He shook his head again. It wasn't any of his business…

"Oh, Kyo, you're home!" Tohru came from the kitchen. She had on her apron.

"Yeah… after freezing to death." He tossed her the bags. "Next time, I'm waiting until after the storm."

Tohru looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Kyo. I'll go before there's a storm next time."

"Yeah." Kyo said. He glanced down at the pocket of his coat. "Hey Tohru… Have you ever taken care…"

"Yes?"

"Forget it." Kyo grunted. He stomped up stairs.

Shigure popped up from out of nowhere. "I heard Kyo." He looked down at the bags in Tohrus' hands. "Yes! He bought the tea!" He said hugging the tea and crying with joy. He ran into the kitchen and started making two cups of tea.

Kyo put a blanket over the rat. "That should help you stay warm. Once your well and the storms over, you're gone though. Got it?" He said trying to sound rude. The rat barley had its eyes open. It closed them and went to sleep. Kyo looked down at it. "..Well I have to call you something …" He mumbled.

Tohru stared out the window at the falling snow. It had gotten even worse since Kyo came home. Shigure handed her a cup of tea.

"I hope Yuki's some place warm." She said before taking sip of the tea. Shigure waved his hand.

"Oh you know Yuki. He'll be just fine." He took a large gulp of his own tea and let out a breath. "Ah..."

"Yeah…" Tohru said.

Kyo remembered the wind from the storm. It had sounded like someone was calling out Yukis' name. He had put it off until now. He pulled the blanket up higher on the rat.

"I'll call you Yuki since I don't like you."

"Kyo, are you awake yet? It's time to go to school!" Tohru yelled. Kyo stirred in his sleep.

"Kyo?"

He groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." He yelled.

He stretched, pulling the covers off. He hadn't remembered going to bed… He got up and checked on the rat.

"Yuki?" He pulled the covers off. The rat looked up at him with large violet eyes. A shiver ran down Kyo's back. Those eyes… they looked just like Yukis.

"Don't look at me like that." He muttered. He put the rat onto his bed. "Stay here. I have to go to school." He explained to the rat as he got dressed. "And if Shigure finds you, he might kick you out into the cold."

He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He walked out with Tohru.

"I can't believe we didn't get a snow day." He grumbled.

"It might have been a bad storm, but in all there wasn't exactly a lot of snow." Tohru said. "Besides, maybe Yuki will be at school today…"

Kyo folded his arms. "Who cares about that damn rat anyway?"

Kyo took his seat in the classroom. He started to take his books out when the rats head popped up. Kyo's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He hissed out. He grabbed the rat and shoved him into his desk. "Stay there, and listen this time!"

Soon enough the lunch bell rang. Kyo took the rat and found a place to eat alone. "You're going to get me in trouble you know." He muttered. He took out a rice ball that Tohru made him and started to eat. The rat walked around, limping slightly.

"You shouldn't walk. You're still hurt." He picked the rat up and put him down on his leg. The rat looked up at the rice ball. Kyo sighed. "Fine, here." He took a bit of the rice ball and set it down in front of the rat.

The rat started to munch on the rice. Paused for a moment, coughed and then went back to eating.

Kyo looked up at the ceiling. "You remind me so much of that damn Yuki…" He let out a long breath. "You know, I hate him so much. He gets everything he wants. He has friends, and girls are all over him. He's so lucky to have all that. Everyone loves him, anything he says is a great idea. He even wore that dress and people loved him even more!" Kyo clenched his hands into fists. "And everyone hates me… the cat. My ideas are all horrible and no one wants to be my friend." He grumbled. "I bet they all think it was better before I showed up. At least I know Yuki did."

He wiped his arm against his face. "I'm not crying, so don't you start on me." He said to the rat, whom had turned away to hide his face.

He sighed. "Why don't we get out of here? Schools such a bore."

He put the rat on his shoulder and started to leave.

"Tohru, can I ask you something? … have you talked to Yuki lately?"

Kyo stopped and looked around the corner. Haru was talking to Tohru. She shook her head.

"Really? … um…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You wouldn't have noticed a rat around your home have you?"

She shook her head again. Haru sighed. "Thanks anyway." He started to walk away.

"What's Haru want to know about a rat and Yuki for?" Kyo asked himself. He felt a soft scratch. "Yeah, I'm going." He said to his friend as he walked out of the school. He let Yuki crawl into his coat sleeve to keep warm.

"Sometimes … I just wish I was Yuki." Kyo said. The afternoon sun had melted most of the snow away. It warmed up enough for Kyo to unzip his jacket. The rat sat on his shoulder once more. Every now and then giving a small cough.

It felt so good to tell someone how he felt, someone who wouldn't really be able to judge him like a human could.

"He's smart and I'm not. Those exams are an easy A for him and he doesn't even have to study!" He grunted. "Everyone thinks I study last minute … but I don't … I really do study."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "He's better at everything… it's not my fault I'm jealous…" He thought about that night. "Yuki… I'll find you and beat you at something… I promise."

Kyo took a deep breath. "I'll just have to train harder…"

The rat squeaked.

"What is it Yuki?" Kyo asked looking down at the rat.

"So you know? And you're not arguing?"

Kyo jumped. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. "What do you want Haru?"

Haru put his hand on Kyo's other shoulder.

"I would have thought you would have run away and cried about how you just- OW!" Haru pulled his hand away. "Damn it! Why'd you bite me!" He yelled.

Kyo took a step back. "Because you're an asshole when you're black-Haru."

Haru smirked. "At least I'm better than you Kyo."

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah!" He put the rat down on the ground and charged for Haru. He threw a punch, hitting Haru square in the jaw. Haru slide back a bit but instantly fought back with a kick to the head.

Kyo ducked as Haru started to throw a punch. He head butted Haru in the stomach and the both dropped to the ground. Punches were thrown like crazy.

The rat, standing on it's back feet watched the whole fight. It coughed… then it passed out, collapsing to the ground.

Both Kyo and Haru stopped fighting within the same second.

"YUKI!" Both yelled. Kyo scrambled over to the fallen rat. "Oh no… crap. We'll finish this later!" He yelled taking off.

Haru followed after him. Kyo ran to his home and up stairs. He put the rat under the covers and ran back down stairs. He didn't know what to do for a rat… did rats drink tea?

"ERGH!" He slammed his fist against the wall. He ran into the kitchen and started getting some hot water.

"Home already Kyo?" Shigure asked walking into the room. He looked to the door. "And you brought Haru?"

Haru, out of breath ran up stairs without saying a word.

Shigure blinked. "I seem to have missed something…"

Kyo ran past him with a bowl of hot water. Going up the stairs he heard Haru talking.

"What did you think you were doing? I told you not to go, you were still hurt, and look at what it's done to you now. You need to turn back and rest."

Kyo stopped walking and listened.

"Don't give me any of that. I don't care if you want to stay. Kyo will kill you! I bringing you back home and that's that." Haru said.

Kyo slammed the door open. Haru looked up, in his arms was the rat.

"You're not taking him anywhere. He belongs here." Kyo said. Haru stood up.

"Does he? Than why did he leave here? I'm bringing him back home." Haru said sternly. Kyos face turned red from anger. "No he's not. He's not leaving here with you."

Haru glared at him. "Why do you care so much for him? You hate him! You're the one who drove him away! You don't care for Yuki like I do."

Kyo's eyes burned. He wasn't going to loose him. "I'm not going to loose my only friend Haru!"

Haru's eyes widened. "What?"

The rat tugged on Harus shirt. Haru looked down at him. The rat jumped from his hands.

"Yuki-."

The rat jumped onto Kyo. There was a loud 'Poof'

When the smoke cleared… Yuki was hugging Kyo. Kyo looked pale.

"Kyo…"

Kyo started to pull away from Yuki. "You- You tricked me!"

"I didn't mean to Kyo… it's just you…"

"I don't want to hear it! You tricked me Yuki! I take back everything I ever said to you. I hate you, I don't want to be like you! I wish you really did leave for good like you said you were!" Kyo screamed.

Kyo punched Yuki in the face, causing Yuki to fall back. Kyo took off running. "I hope I never see you again!" He yelled.

Haru pulled his coat off and placed it over Yuki. "I'll go get him."

"No." Yuki said. His cheek was bright red. "He's right… It's just…" Yuki pulled Harus coat around him tightly. His violet eyes drifted along the floor as if trying to find the right words to say.

"I've never seen that side of Kyo before… That night… all I thought was that he had pure hate for me. But when he saved me in the snow storm, he was showing compassion … yes he didn't know it was me but… he was being so kind. Then at school… he told me he wanted to be like me…" some of his hair fell into his face. "He wanted to be Yuki…"

The door to the front of the house slid open. "Brr… it's weird how fast the weather can turn…" Tohru said to Shigure.

Yuki started to get up. He hadn't noticed the wind howling. He ran to the window. The snow was coming down quicker than it was a day ago. He looked at the bed. Kyo's coat was there…

"Kyo…"

_fin_

Well … one thing to the readers, if you want to know more like … if Kyo's okay, what exactly happened 'that night' that caused Yuki to leave, ect, ect, leave a review asking for another chapter :D I'll gladly add another chapter or two to add more to the story. One last thing, Chiraptophobia is the fear of being touched. I just sort of felt it was a good title… since Kyo's always trying to hide his feelings.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! I know I **really** need to work on their personalities… but I've only seen 1-12 episodes once each… -I do know what happens in the rest of the series though-


	2. succumb

Yeah ... don't own fruits basket! I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story.

_Chapter two: succumb_

He staggered through the snow, screaming until his throat was raw. The others must have given up already, with the storms getting worse by the day it was no wonder they would go back to the warm home… but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to give up just because he was cold.

He stumbled forward, tripping over the snow. He landed hard. Spitting out some snow, he got back to his feet. The snow began to fall harder, making his vision pure white as if a blanket was being held over his face. Snowflakes scraped his pale cheeks.

He thought of the night Kyo had found him. Kyo had fallen asleep next to him; it was just his luck that he turned back a few minutes later. He put Kyo into his bed and went to tell Tohru that he was alright. That was the only real reason he had gone out in the storm anyway. Tohru was so glade to see he was alright that … she well… hugged him. Turning him right back into his Zodiac form. He explained to her how he would be spending some time with Haru back at the estate, just until things cooled off. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Kyo. He made her promise not to say a word to anyone, not even Haru that he was there, besides, Haru was suppose to have found out when they got to school… But things had changed when Kyo kept Yuki close to him at school…

After all those years… He needed to find him to tell him how sorry he was for thinking he never cared.

His body was numb, his fingers stinging as he climbed around in the snow. It was a price he wanted to pay. It was his fault… if anything happened to him … he was…

"What! You can't tell him!"

Yuki fluttered his eyes open. He felt like he was being thawed. His fingers were still frozen but other parts of his body were beginning to warm.

"I'm sorry … but I have to. You above all people should know this."

A door was slammed shut and another opened. Yuki closed his eyes quickly. He recognized those voices…

Foot steps drew near him, curses being muttered could softly be heard over the clatter of dishes.

"Yuki, you're such a stupid boy, going out in this storm."

Yuki opened his eyes. "Ayame…"

His older brother smiled at him.

"Is Kyo here?" Yuki asked, his voice was rough and hurt his throat. All the yelling must have strained his voice.

"Well…" Ayame bent closer to Yuki. He looked dead serious. Yuki's heart dropped. With a look like that … Kyo couldn't be …

Ayame took a breath. "I can't … tell you…." He held up two bottles. "How hard of a choice this is when you're asleep! Grape or orange?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Grape." He muttered. Ayame shoved a spoon into his mouth, the syrup, which didn't taste anything like grape or orange, caused him to cough. Ayame stood up.

Yuki's head swam. He suddenly felt tired and dizzy. His head dropped onto the pillow. As his eyes closed, he swore he saw Kyo looking down at him.

"…Kyo… I'm … sorry…" He whispered softly before passing out.

Yuki heard the sound of someone softly sobbing. The sun warmed his skin and blinded his for a moment when he opened his eyes.

Kagura was sitting next to him, her arms crossed, head down.

"Kagura… what's wrong?" Yuki asked sitting up. She jumped a bit, a few tears dropped from her face.

"Yuki, you're awake!" She said stating the obvious. She forced a smile on her face and quickly wiped her eyes dry. "I didn't think you would wake up this soon."

"Why were you crying?" Yuki asked. She looked away.

"…Akito… he knows you're here…He…" Her eyes were watering again. "He wants you to go to him at once…"

She got up and ran out of the room, sobbing. Yuki started to get up. "Kagura, wait!"

Hatori stopped him from leaving the room. "Yuki, you have to understand something… As much as you don't want to you have to do what Akito says."

"Hatori, please tell me what you mean, why was Kagura so upset?" Yuki begged to know. Hatori sighed.

"Kyo-"

"Is he alright?" Yuki cut Hatori off.

"Let me finish. Kyo was the one who found you in the snow. He brought you to me. I had to tell Akito,**Shigure had called asking if we had seen you or Kyo so Akito asked me to tell him if you showed up at all."**

**Hatori rubbed his forehead. "Kyo stayed with you all night… until Akito called for him. He asked Kagura to watch after you…"**

**Yuki pushed past Hatori. "You let him go?" He ran out of the warmth of Hatori's home. He ran across the sand garden that was covered in snow. His feet were already numb. His hand clenched tightly at his side, he burst into Akito's room. "Kyo!"**

**It wasn't what he had expected… Kyo was on his knees in front of Akito, neither looked hurt, not that Kyo could take on Akito. He took a step closer. Akito, with his eyes closed, drew in a long breath.**

**"Kyo…"**

**Kyo jumped a bit, his head lowered. "…Fine." He grunted. He got to his feet and faced Yuki, but didn't look him in the eye. Yuki took a few more steps closer. **

**"Kyo I…"**

**"Stop Yuki… we're going to fight." Kyo's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. Yuki took a step back.**

**His heart skipped a beat. Did Kyo really hate him that much? … Wouldn't he let him explain? … Kyo's hands curled into fists. He took a breath as time stopped. The friction between Yuki's cheek and Kyo's fist burned and left a red mark. Everything stood still as Yuki's head turned to look at Kyo. His eyes were filled with fear… he didn't want to fight anymore… Why did Kyo have to hate him? Why did he want to fight? … Yuki was going insane… if Kyo had stayed with him for the whole night … didn't that mean he cared?**

**Kyo's hands shook at his sides. "Fight me Yuki…" **

"Yuki," Akito's voice cut the scene. "Fight back."

Yuki was torn… he didn't want to hurt Kyo… but he couldn't disobey Akito… His arm was sloppily thrown. Kyo wasn't touched. Yuki took a few steps back.

"Damn rat, will you fight me right?" Kyo beamed.

Yuki kicked up in the air towards Kyo's stomach. His actions were too slow… Kyo grabbed his foot and tossed Yuki into the air. He landed on his face densely. Kyo pulled the rats arm behind his back and pressed his face against the ground.

"Please Yuki…"

Yuki's eyes opened. He looked up at Kyo; the same cold glare was stuck there… but…

"Kyo."

Both of them looked up at Akito. "Get off him."

Kyo did as told. He let go and stood up. Akito bent down and pulled Yuki to his feet by his shirt.

"I said fight him Yuki. You aren't trying!" The back of his hand came down upon his face. Yuki fell back. "Get up on your feet and fight back!" he yelled.

Yuki weakly got to his feet. His heart was split. Anger built up inside of him… why was the only thing he wanted… the thing he had to defeat? …

Akito took a few steps back. Kyo was ready to strike again. Yuki took a long look at his love…

Hate… but love… He hated the feelings swirling around inside him. His actions were quick and faster now. Kyo was taken almost surprised, but managed to block. Even though Yuki was now fighting back… it wasn't as good as he could be and Akito knew it.

"Fight harder Yuki!" Akito said as if he was enjoying the fight. "You're much better then this!"

Yuki's hands flew at Kyo…

"Put all your anger into it!"

Tears were blinked away in Yuki's eyes.

"HIT HIM!"

Yuki gave a cry, the impact …The wind howled, breaking the silence. The storms had picked up again while the fight had gone on. Snow swiftly drifted into the room. The shattered glass and wood hit the floor. The victor stood as if frozen…

A crazed smile curled onto Akito's lips.

All the things he wanted to say, stayed locked in his throat. He choked back tears, wanting nothing more then to run.

Whee! Okay, I know that like … totally sucked but, hey I thought it was cool to leave you all hanging like that…… as for you, my readers… -prepares for reviews of her death to come-

To all my readers- hey I'm sorry it's taking me so long. Not only is school annoying but I have finals! Gah! -dies- So I was trying to study more… but I'm free now! –dances- if you liked this chapter... I'll write one more to conclude it! …


	3. Zeal

Last Chapter! Oy boy... heh... well, don't own Fruits Basket, I think the ending kind of sucks... and the Italics are like flashback kinds of things...

"_I'm sorry …" the victor whispered. His heart was numb. His eyes glanced at Akito, who finally looked satisfied. _

"_You can go now." Akito said turning and walking out of the room._

He looked up at the sky. His hair slowly being blown back and forth gently in the spring wind. He leaned against the wall of the school waiting. He closed his eyes, thinking deeply about something special to him…he might have lost… but that was a loss he would rather have… A small smile started to come to his lips.

"_If you think I'll let you love, you're wrong." _Akitos words haunted him. _"But if Yuki defeats you, the two of you can continue to live together, that is as far as I'll allow it."_

"You're thinking about me again aren't you."

His eyes burst open, the smile wiped from his face. "Oh yeah! What makes you so sure!" He yelled trying to recover from the heart attack he was given. "And don't pop up out of no where like that!" he grunted out after.

"You're hopeless Kyo. Why are you standing out here anyway?" Yuki asked. Kyo folded his arms and stuck his head up into the air.

"Tohru forgot something inside. I'm waiting for her."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Kyo turned his head to the side. "Yeah, that is so. What's it to you?"

Yuki stopped walking. Kyo had followed him away from the school ground. Yuki cleared his throat and put one hand on his hip. Kyo looked around. "Crap!" Kyo muttered.

"Damn rat!"

Yuki grabbed Kyo's shoulders, pulled him against his own frail body and forced their lips to lock. Kyo's face turned red instantly. Yuki had his eyes closed as he kissed the cat. As he pulled away, Yuki's hand slid down to Kyos' wrist. He took a quick step back and the next thing Kyo knew, he was laying on his back.

"What the hell? You damn rat!" He scrambled to his feet. "You can't just throw me around like that!" He yelled.

"Stupid cat, if you didn't let your guard down so easily then you wouldn't be tossed around like a rag doll every time you try to fight me."

Yuki continued to walk away. Kyo growled under his breath. He charged at the rat, their bodies collided hard. Both started too tumbled down on the ground… with real smiles on their faces.

Tohru ran to the entrance of the school grounds. She looked around. "Huh?" She blinked and sighed. "Oh no… they're at it again aren't they… I'll have to stop at the store to get more soap… it'll take forever to get the dirt out of their uniforms again…" She said to herself as she started walking. "I wish those two would stop fighting…"

Even though they had, it couldn't ever be told. Akito had forsaken their love… but the cat and the rat secretly hold a bond.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Why do you have to yell, stupid cat?"

_Fin_

-cries- I'm sorry the story was confusing… I hate it when I write stories that people don't understand… -bows head-

.. Am I like the springs owner? … -ponders- … darn it… -dances- I finally saw the rest of fruits basket everyone! –hugs her DVDs- mwhahaha! –cough- anyway, it was fun writing this story! Thanks for all the reviews! –blinks- wow.. I have a ton of hits on this story … I'm loved! Yay!

Here's a little something for you. The names of the chapters! I'd like to say thank you to I can't live without you, I don't own it, I just use to to get new words and stuff. Anyway, each chapter title meant something:

Chiraptophobia - Fear of being touched

Succumb - To submit to an overpowering force or yield to an overwhelming desire; give up or give in/ To die

Zeal - Enthusiastic devotion to a cause, ideal, or goal and tireless diligence in its furtherance.

Just thought that would be fun to do, you can relate the titles how ever you want! Thanks andJa'ne!


	4. Preview

Preview for the second part of the story. Expect it up soon. It'll be about three-four chapters long... I believe.

**Discription: **Yuki and Kyos love is found out by Haru. His black half takes over and clashes out at them. Can their love hold through? Can their lives hold through?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

**Warning: **Minor fluff and violence

**Note:** I won't be adding it onto here, this is just the preview. Check my profile for the whole thing.

* * *

**Melancholy: Divulged**

Haru looked around, unsure of where he now stood. He had gotten himself lost without even realizing it. He pulled his coat tightly to neck as a soft but sharp and cold breeze blew past. The snow had just melted and spring was on its way but not without a last day of cold weather.

He was starting to think he might be lost for days at the rate he was going at when he saw Kyos orange head. As much as he didn't really like the cat, he would have to rely on following him to get out.

He stayed behind, not wanting to be seen, but stayed up with Kyo. He was wondering why Kyo was out in such a place. The cat stopped walking, sending an alert to Haru, if he had been found out by Kyo then he'd have to say he needed the cats help.

But Kyo didn't say anything too him. "Are you here?" He asked. There was a rustle in the bushes. Haru didn't move, even though he couldn't see the other person that had just emerged. Kyo bent slightly forward, kissing the other person. Haru was taken by surprise, Kyo had a girlfriend? But how?

He started to move, wanting to see who this other person was. He could see soft grey hair fall forward, brushing against Kyos face. The two stayed together, kissing wildly.

Haru crept forward.

A hand ran through Kyos hair, landing on his shoulder. "Kyo!" A soft moan came.

Harus eyes widened. That… that voice…


End file.
